


You Can Trust Us, We're Demons

by mx_vertiginous



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel/Demon Sex, Body Horror, Bondage, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Gender Fuckery, Maggot Husbands (Good Omens), Maggots, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, archangel michael is a slut, debasement kink, demons are shady as fuck, detachable penis, dubious contracts, dubious everything, maggot sex, with a strapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mx_vertiginous/pseuds/mx_vertiginous
Summary: Archangel Michael has a debasement kink.  Demon gangbang ensues.  She thinks they're gonna play nice.  They don't, because they're Demons.Check the tags my friends.  Know what you're in for. Please don't read if the maggot thing squicks you out.





	You Can Trust Us, We're Demons

It was such a simple blessing. No need really for an Archangel at a simple christening. Not even a family of note, just a simple helpdesk worker and his lovely wife who tended bar at the local. Heaven could have sent anyone really. But just “anyone” wouldn’t have given Michael plausible deniability when she was cornered by demons in the car park, hogtied and slung in the back of a nondescript white van. 

She didn’t need an alibi. After all, she was an angel. 

Plausible deniability was good enough.

All this had, of course, been carefully negotiated before hand. In fact, that had been half the thrill. Late nights on the phone with one hand down her trousers, talking through the nearly infinite possibilities in the realm of debasement and defilement. She was told that Dagon had even written a contract. Who would have guessed demons would be so meticulous? They had even thoughtfully picked up her overnight bag when they kidnapped her.

A shadowy head poked into the back of the van, “Oi, we’re going down there now. Don’t know if this is gonna hurt for you. Well… the entering hell part. We’re going to hurt you plenty once we get you down there.“

* * *

At first, it all had been exactly what Michael had bargained for. Gross demons, groping and probing at her naked flesh. Wonderfully sinful. Eating out Beelzebub’s scabby cunt. Deliciously dirty. Riding Ligur’s cock while Dagon fucked her in the ass with a strap on. Transcendently slutty. And a damn fine orgasm.

But then they all tied her down to the table and shit got weird. Hastur took the first turn at fucking her, while the other demons looked on approvingly. And at first, Michael ate it up, she was being an admirably good slut and she knew it, they could fuck her eight-ways-from-Sunday and she’d take it and ask for more.

But then Hastur thrust hard into her with a final grunt, and when they pulled away it felt somehow, wrong. Their dick didn’t slide out so much as, detach… like a lizard popping off it’s tail to escape a cat. And her cunt still felt full, and oddly wriggly. With horror she felt a couple of maggots drop out of her and crawl into the dark of her asscrack. With her arms strapped down there was nothing she could do. Hastur laughed a high evil cackle, that she matched with a panicked shriek.

“This. Was. Not. In. The. Contract.”

Dagon appeared at her shoulder with a toothy grin, “Fraid it was, luv. Didn’t read the small print, did you? You really must be more careful, signing contracts with our lot.” 

She could hear Hastur and Beelzebub snickering in the background.

“Get. It. Out.” It was a command, but it was followed by pitiful begging, “Please, Dagon, please, get them out of me, please dear god… I didn’t mean…”

“Come on Hastur, clean the whore up, she doesn’t like your friends.” 

Hastur made some odd clicking sound, and Michael screamed at the feeling of a writhing mass of maggots wiggling out of her pussy, and plopping down on the table with an audible splat. She had barely regained her composure when she felt a few stragglers wiggle out to catch up to their friends. Hastur smiled down at her with grease-black eyes, took a handful of the maggots and shoved them back in his grimy boxers. 

“Better now, luv?” The tone of Dagon's voice had shifted, and was strangely soothing, almost calming.

“A little.” Michael tried desperately to stop sobbing. “That was,” sniffle, “a bit much.”

“You’ll be alright,” their voice was bracing, and Michael did indeed feel a little bit better. “You want me to check that you’re all cleaned up?”

“Yes, please.” The panic was fading a little. 

She gasped as Dagon teased apart the slimy folds of her pussy, their touch was gentle, kind. Michael was too far gone to be suspicious, she took it for what it was and cooed warmly. 

“You like that, do you?” She nodded obediently,”Then you’re probably going to want to hold still.” Dagon’s grin was sharp and toothy now.

“Hold still?”Dagon’s tongue teased at her clit. “Ohhhhh.” She sighed and leaned her hips into it. Only to freeze at the touch of a hundred pin-pricks against her already bruised pussy.

Dagon’s laugh was low and bitter. “Yeah, you should really hold still.”

Michael tried her absolute best to obey, but Dagon tongue was astonishingly skillful, teasing her repeatedly to the edge of orgasm but never quite over, and every time she so much as twitched in response, her pussy sizzled with the stinging pain of pinsharp teeth. And she froze up again. At least until she was so frantic to cum that even the piercing pain was it’s own pleasure and she pushed hard into Dagon’s face, making a bloody wreck of herself in desperate pursuit of satisfaction. 

Finally, when Dagon had wrenched one final shuddering orgasm out of her, they came up for air, their face streaked with blood. They licked at their gory sharp teeth in satisfaction, only to have Beelzebub tackle them to lick the blood off their face, and both demons disappeared somewhere out of Michael’s view, giggling and cooing at each other like horny teenagers.

Finally, Michael thought they might be done with her, she squeezed her eyes tightly shut, and tried to think very, very hard about repairing the lacerations on her throbbing vulva. It would take time to heal, but at least she hadn’t _fallen_, none of this mess was more than she could miracle away and prance primly back into heaven as if no one had missed her. Except…

Ligur loomed over her, “Ain’t done with you yet, Archangel,” they sneered.

And then they were shoving their thick cock in her mouth, Hastur was in her ear sniveling “You do my husband right, or there’s more maggots where them came from.”

Michael obediently covered her teeth and choked back her gag reflex, and took their cock deep into her throat. Tears formed again in her eyes and suddenly she was overcome with a soul consuming fear. No one knew she was here. And if they did, there was no rescue. She’d be thrown out of heaven at the demons mercy for the rest of eternity. The demons had her signature to prove she’s made a deal. And the deal itself would damn her. They could, if they so chose, keep her as a maggot-ridden fuck toy forever. 

Hastur and Ligur were kissing above her, and just as she choked down a mouthful of cum, Ligur pulled out and Hastur pushed their cunt down over her face. She gagged, but did her best to pleasure them, terrified of the maggoty horror if they weren’t pleased with her best efforts. Finally, Hastur collapsed, whining and trembling into Ligur’s arms. 

But then, blissfully, they left her alone. Completely debased. Naked and covered in fluids and insects. Still tightly bound spread eagled on the table, but… alone. Except for a few flies that picked their way delicately over her flesh. For the moment at least, the demons seemed more occupied with each other, at least as far as she could tell from the noises elsewhere in the room. Which was kind of sweet, as much as she deeply hated her angelic nature for making that observation.

And when the lot of them reappeared they were jolly and friendly about the whole thing. Which Michael tried not to be unsettled by. After all, they were loosening her bonds, sitting her up. Dagon even brought her a cup of water, which tasted to her like a blessing. Ligur was so sweet as to help her dress, although the lot of them had a giggle at her virginal white granny panties. 

Beelzebub even stood on zir toes to kiss her on the forehead, as flies buzzed about them like a fetid halo. “Thank you, Michael, we should do that again soon.”

And the entire foursome of demons chimed in their appreciation. Michael felt very strangely adored by the whole lot of them. And somehow, as if she had been anointed by debasement, blessed by her defilement. 

With her head held high, and desperately trying to ignore the burning in her crotch, she straightened her clothes and reascended to heaven.

* * *

It was several hours before she got the phone call. Something in her gut told her it was a call she should take from the privacy of her heavenly dorm room. It was Ligur, of course. With a request that she stick the cameraphone down her pants and give them all a look at her filthy panties. 

Free from hell and all it’s terrors, she could remember how this all felt like a lark, like a dirty, dirty joke she would play on God Herself. She demurred slightly, but then, gave in, loving the attention she got as a filthy slut for grimy demons. She shoved the phone down her panties, and shifted so there was decent light. Glancing down, she cringed to see the stain of blood from Dagon’s teeth, and worse yet, a single wriggling maggot in the crotch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the beautiful people on our private discord that inspired this hot mess.


End file.
